User blog:Lord Vader54/Christmas Special
Merry Christmas Kiddes! Here we go with the first special I'm doing! SO WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Anyhow let's get to the contestants: Contestants Yokai Academy Counter Squad Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees welcome DEADLIEST FICTION to their world! Freddy Krueger is the Main Antagnonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. Freddy was known as the Springwood Slasher, killing several kids from Springwood inside a boiler room. When his wife Loretta discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders and later informed the authorities. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality. So the parents of Springwood burned him to death inside his boiler room using Molotov cocktails. However, three dream demons approached him before his death, and entered him to give him their power. From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Freddy shows off his minor arsenal with: ' Freddy's glove.jpg|Freddy's Signature Clawed Glove Badrocks superhuman strength.jpg|Superhuman Physicality ' Freddy's clawed gloves have been shown to cut through tissue with ease not to mention they give him an iconic look. Even in the real world, Freddy is a superhuman able to go toe to toe with Jason Voorhees in and outside of the dreamworld numerous times. Freddy shows off his Major Arsenal with: Dream Manipulation ''' '''Teleportation Shapeshifting ' '& ''' '''Hellfire. Freddy's '''signature ability to invade your dreams makes him very unpredictable however he mainly goes with your worst fears. Even though freddy has a fear of fire, He still loves to use it on people and can easily set them a blaze in the dream world. Freddy can also teleport and shapeshift in the real world which makes him a deadly combatent. '''Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counsellors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counsellors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorising the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were , Hsure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. Jason brings out his minor arsenal with: ' Machete.jpg|Machete Axe wood .jpg|Woodcutter Axe 180px-Throwing knive.jpg|Throwing Knives x3 Cheyennebow.jpg|Composite Bow ' Jason's '''minor arsenal doesn't seem very minor at all, he carries lots of deadly weapons with him that can turn your average horror film teenager into butter. Not to metion Jason is an expert with the composite bow and can pick off targets with little effort. '''Jason brings out his major arsenal with: ' Badrocks superhuman strength.jpg|Superhuman strength Jason Regen and Dura.jpg|Superhuman Durability and Regeneration Speargun sp05 arrow r.jpg|Speargun ' ' & Teleportation' ' Jason's '''major arsenal is why he is so powerful. The speargun being the weakest can inflict massive damage and a one shot kill if Jason get's a headshot. Jason's superhuman strength can send the likes of Freddy Krueger and Ash Williams flying in the air as well as his massive regen and durability which can tank bullets, attacks from Freddy Krueger even in the dream world, Chainsaws, gunshots and even being hit by a massive explosion. Yokai Academy Counter Squad battles DEADLIEST FICTION! Ginei Transformation.jpg|Ginei "Gin" Morioka Ruby's Wing.jpg|Ruby Toujo Kokoa's Hammer.jpg|Kokoa Shuzen Haji's empty Fist.jpg|Haji Miyamoto '''The Yokai Academy Counter Squad' or The Yokai Acdemy Counter Attack is a group formed in order to help their friend Tsukune Aono rescue Moka Akashiya from the clutches of her obssesive half sister Akuha Shuzen & the terrorist organization she works for Fairy Tale. The group consists of top S-class monsters(the highest rank a monster can go) in the Yokai Academy who are friends or have affiliated with Tsukune,Moka & co.; each member has their own powers& abilities that make them formidable as an individuals,but combined as a group makes them an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. The members fighting for the counter Squad are Gin goes into a battle with: ' Ginei's flash speed.jpg|Superspeed Ginei's speed.jpg|More Super Speed '''Claws FangsTeeth Gin's battle stature doesn't matter about strength and attacks but more about speed as he easily manuever's around his oppenents and slashes them. '''Ruby goes on the assault with:' Ruby's spear.jpg|Spears Ruby's carnivorous plants.jpg|Plants Ruby uses a variety of attacks that mainly focus with spears and plants which can make for a very fast paced assault against someone. Kokoa comes in with: ' Kokoa's strength.jpg|Strength Kokoa's mace.jpg|Mace Kokoa's Hammer.jpg|Hammer ' Kokoa mainly uses large weapons such as Maces or Hammers to pummel her foes into oblivion. These can make issues for oppenents due to the size, length and striking power they deal. Haji delivers the final blow with: ' Haji's empty Fist.jpg|Empty Fist Haji's Hole puncher.jpg|Hole Puncher Badrocks superhuman strength.jpg|Superhuman strength ' Haji does the most damage with his blunt brute force attacks that can deal serious damage to his opponents. Similar to Gin. Haji also has superhuman speed along with stamina. X Factors Freddy/Yokai Crew 87 Physicality 90 100 Extent of Power 86 90 Durability 87 100 Weapons 90 80 Intelligence 89 Voting and Notes *Battle takes place in the Dream World but will(Near the end) end up in the real world *Fight takes place in Hong Kong *Freddy will not have tne necronomicon to assist him *Votes must be thought out and well written *Fight is due on December 31st *Jason does not get his Jason X form Category:Blog posts